Lucy Grey: The beginning
by justices
Summary: The first story about Lucy Grey, the sixteen year old, younger sister of Meredith and Lexie. This special teenager is smart for her age. Struggling with a normal teenage life. Boyfriends, an upcoming niece/nephew, medical school and more!
1. Chapter 1 : Growing up

**Chapter One: Growing up**

**This story is about Lucy Grey. She is sixteen years old, and already finished high school and college (She is a pretty smart). She currently working at a diner, because Meredith and Derek think she is not ready to go to medical school yet. They gave her a little time off, and is now working and making money on her own. The story is set around season 10, but.. a little bit different! **

**By the way, English is not my native language, so there can be some mistakes be written in this story. I am very sorry if you get annoyed, but I am trying to do my best. I hope you enjoy this story as much I do writing it.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, only the character I created.**

**For my other readers, who read my Dutch stories; I am kind of stuck with those stories, and don't know what to do with it. I am leaving it here in case I come up with something. **

_Lucy POV_

Lucy sat down in the hospital cafeteria. She already got some fries and a burger, but waited for the person she came for. She waited for another ten minutes, when she saw an familiar face walking into the cafeteria. The person looked around, and spotted her. She didn't wave, but Lucy didn't expect her to do that. I mean, come on. Cristina Yang doesn't wave.

When Cristina got her lunch, she sat down next to Lucy, and started to eat.

'Thanks that you came.. I needed to talk to someone who thinks like me.' Lucy started.

'Where do you need me for? You have Meredith, Derek and all the other people.' Cristina said eating her fries.

Lucy took a deep breath.

'I want to go to medical school. Like.. as soon as possible, and before you disagree or something. I really want to! I am smart, I have the skills. I mean one year no school, is hard, but not another one. I am young, I can learn so many things if I want to, Cristina. I can become the best surgeon in the whole wide world.'

Cristina looked up.

'Look at you. You rising all up. I knew you wouldn't give in. Have you talked about it with Derek and Meredith?'

Lucy looked at her plate.

'That's the point. Derek and Meredith don't want me to go to medical school yet. They think I can't handle the things I am going to see there. Or at my internship. And they are wrong. I am sixteen. I am not a freaking kid.'

'Look. I am not going to play good cop, bad cop between you and Meredith. She is-'

'She is your person. I know, Cristina.'

'Right. You have to it on your own, though. Like you said, you are not a freaking kid.'

'That's just mean.'

'Too bad.'

'Okay, I will talk to them tonight, at diner.'

* * *

_-That night at diner-_

Lucy ate her diner quietly. She didn't have the courage to tell them yet. Playing with her food, she thought about how she would start.

'Is everything okay?' Meredith asked, while helping Zola with her diner.

'Huh? What?' Lucy looked up.

'Meredith asked, if everything is okay, and I ask myself the same thing now.' Derek said.

Lucy looked at Derek and Meredith and took a deep breath.

_You can do it_

'I have decided.. that I want to go medical school, and I know you two think I am to young and unprepared, but I am sixteen! I have to study for years, this would be a great opportunity to be a young doctor, no offence.'

She looked hopeful at them.

'Lucy, Meredith and I-'

'Will think about it. This is not a yes, but also not a no.' Meredith interrupted him.

Derek shot Meredith a look, but then nodded.

'Fine, we will think about it. But remember, this is not a yes.'

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! O my god, I am so happy!' Lucy said happily.

'We didn't even say yes yet.' Meredith shook her head laughing.

'Happy!' Zola said giggling.

Even Derek couldn't help to smile.

* * *

_Meredith POV_

Derek walked into their bedroom, while Meredith got into bed.

'You know, we have to learn our three year old to get to sleep when she has to. This is just exhausting.' Derek said shaking his head.

'Give her some slack, Derek. She just had a little brother, all the attention is on him. Now he is finally to sleep, she wants us to give her the attention she misses at day.'

'The joys of being a big sister..' Derek mumbled and stepped into bed.

'She is a good kid, she will come around. It is new for her too, you know.'

'I know, I know. Maybe we should do more things together, go to the park or something. Give her more attention at day, when she doesn't have to sleep.'

'That's actually a good idea. We can take them to the zoo or something. Our first family trip together!'

'What about Lucy?' Derek said looking at her.

'What about Lucy, I think she should go to medical school Derek. She is not a kid anymore. She is old enough to make her own decisions, you know.'

'I think she is too young. I mean, she is sixteen. What did you do when you were sixteen years old? Also studying medicine?'

'She will be seventeen at the time, and is that your only argument? She is too young? You have to come with better things than that. You know it will take a lot of time in her life, she has to go to medical school, her internship and her residency! That can take ten years of her life, Derek. Think about that.'

'Fine then.. I agree. We will send her to medical school, but we have to prepare her. At seventeen things can still be scary.'

'Look at you, all getting protective about my little sister.'

'Good night, Meredith.' Derek laughed, and they both went to sleep.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy lays in bed, tired from the busy day she had.

She did a lot of thinking while, laying in bed.

About good times, and of course bad times. Stuff what is happening in her life right now.

She looked at the picture, that was on the right of her bed, and started talking.

'I remember less than I did before.. I want to remember so bad, but I just starting to forget things.. Did you know, that I maybe going to start medical school? Only if Meredith and Derek agree of course. I know that Meredith considers to say yes. And I hope they both will, cause it is my dream to become a surgeon.'

She took a deep breath, still looking at the picture.

'All though.. There happened a lot over the year.. And I miss you, every single day of my life. I love you mom. Sleep well.'

**So this was the first chapter! What do you think? Review! I would like to hear! Please favorite, follow and all the other stuff!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2 : Accepted!

**Chapter two : Accepted!**

**Here is chapter two for those who enjoyed chapter one! Let's say, I hope you did. I know I uploaded this chapter fast after chapter one, that's because I want you guys to know more about this story! Sadly enough, I am not be able to do this every week, so let's say I promise you guys a new chapter every week. So you are pretty lucky right now with two chapters!**

**Also, I do NOT own Grey's Anatomy, only the characters I created for this story.**

**Reminder: My native language isn't English. And of course I am trying to do my best, but there can be some mistakes be written in this story/chapter.**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy was at Lexie and Marks, and it was her lucky day. Mark was on call tonight and was patched to the hospital, so Lucy and Lexie could have some alone sister time.

'So have you decided on a name yet? I mean, two names of course, for a boy and a girl.' Lucy said.

'Mark and I haven't really discussed it yet.. I mean we have months to think about it, and it is not just a name, it's our first kid! We have to come up with something.. special I think?'

'Why does everything have to be special? You can be normal for once too, you know.' Lucy laughed.

'I know.. I know.. I just don't want the same things happening to my kid like ours. Look at you, you are sixteen and living with your older sister, cause our dad abandoned you and mom died.' Lexie looked sadly at the picture on the counter of her and their mom.

'Lex, first of all: dad didn't abandoned me, I just don't want to live with an old man whose girlfriend is about thirty years younger than him. Second of all, you and Mark are going to be great parents! Look at Sofia, how much fun she has when she is here! I wish I had parents like you!'

'Thank you Lucy.. So how is everything going on in your life? Boys? Or girls? Details!'

'I don't have a boy- or girlfriend, but I wanted to talk to you about something, though.'

'Spill it.' Lexie sat at the edge of her chair, she definitely wanted to hear some gossip.

Lucy took a deep breath and looked Lexie in the eye.

'I want to go to medical school.'

'I heard from Meredith. I was just waiting for the time, you telling it to me by yourself. Why so fast Lucy? You are still young. You can do so many things with your life, besides learning medical stuff.'

'That's the thing, I am young. I want to be the best surgeon in the world, and I have to work about that, if I ever want to get closer to my dream!'

'Okay, okay. I just wanted to say, that I leave the decision to Derek and Meredith, cause they are paying a lot of things for you and you're living under their roof. Just so you know, I think you will make an awesome surgeon.'

'I hope so too.'

There was a moment of silence.

'So any plans for your birthday yet?' Lexie asked.

* * *

_Lexie POV_

Lexie and Mark were eating diner, while discussing baby names.

'What do you think of Suzanna as her middle name? It's after my mom, and I think it's not too fancy or something.' Lexie said without hesitating.

'Suzanna would be a great middle name for a girl.. what do you think of Carly as her first name?'

'Carly Suzanna Sloan.. I like it. So.. if it is a girl, we will name her Carly?' Lexie smiled.

'It's okay with me. That was pretty quick for a girl name. I mean I told you Daisy is the worst name you can give our child. I picture a spoiled brat if we name our daughter Daisy.'

'Mark! That's not nice! What if we are having a boy and he would bring home a Daisy, then this story will be forever stuck at my memory, remember?'

'Speaking of a boy. What do you want to name him?'

'What about Colton?'

'No. Not Colton. I once banged, a woman whose husband was named Colton.'

'So not Colton.' Lexie looked kind of disappointed.

'What do you think about Samuel?'

'I don't like the S, S thing. Samuel Sloan? No way. As a middle name, okay, but not as a first name.'

'Right.'

'What about Marcus for his middle name? Then we have already one name, for the olive in my belly.'

'What about Oliver?' Mark eyes were lighting up.

'Oliver is a great name! Oliver Marcus or Carly Suzanna.. Is that your name? We will see.. in 27 weeks, if the names suits you well.'

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy sat down at the kitchen table, as Derek told her to. She was kind of nervous of what Derek and Meredith had to say. What if they didn't want her to go? What should she do then?

'Lucy, as you know, Meredith and I wanted to talk about the medical school issue.' Derek started.

'And we discussed it and we think you should give it a try. If you promise to slow down. Of course you have to try to do your best, but we don't want you to grow up to fast. Time flies Lucy, don't forget to read the whole chapter before skipping to the next one.'

'Thank you guys.. so much!'

* * *

_A few days later, at Derek and Meredith's_

Lucy got the mail from outside and was searching through it, while walking inside. There was one letter with her name on it, and she put the rest of the mail on the kitchen table.

'What is it?' Derek asked, while he was playing tea cups with Zola.

'It's a letter.'

'From who?' Meredith asked, feeding Bailey.

Lucy covered up the logo of the envelope, so they couldn't see from who it was.

'Come on Lucy, from who is it?' Meredith asked curiously.

Lucy opened the letter and read fast through it, and started to smile.

**So this was chapter two! Please review, tell me what you think! Any suggestions, tips or anything else are always welcome! I like to hear from you readers! Please favorite, follow and other stuff.**

**Xx**

**Love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3 : And it is

**Chapter 3 : And it is…**

**Here you go chapter 3!**

**I still do not own Grey's Anatomy, and my native language is still not English.**

**Yes, already a new chapter but I can't stop thinking about it! Don't worry, even when I have less inspiration, I will give you a new chapter every week ;)**

**Have fun!**

**X**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Time jump by three months. Lucy got into medical school, and is preparing by going as often as she can to the hospital to sneak into the gallery.

Lucy was watching a kick-ass heart surgery performed by Cristina, in the front row of course.

'Man this is much better than what they show on television..' Lucy claimed to Shane Ross who sat next to her. He was kicked out of the OR and was now watching with her.

'Wait until you can get into an OR.. This is nothing comparing to that, believe me.' Shane said.

'I can't wait until I start my internship.. kicking someone's ass at surgery, and of course being the new Nazi when I am a resident.'

'Nazi? What do you mean by that?'

'That was Bailey's nickname before you came here, and believe me, she was a real Nazi. People were scared to dead for her. Even the chief was… I mean Doctor Webber for you. He used to be the chief here.'

'Man I can't believe BCB, was.. a Nazi?'

There was a cough right behind them.

Lucy and Shane turned around.

'Ah.. Bailey! Glad to see you! Have I said that you look stunning today?' Lucy smiled.

'By the count of ten, you will be out of this gallery. I don't want to see you EVER near this room. You understand? This is not your place, Lucy.'

'But Bailey! This is my place! It's for my research for-'

'One.. Two..'

'I am not a kid anymore.' Lucy said, crossing her arms.

'Three… four.. you better be gone when I am by ten!'

'Okay! Okay! Jeez! You don't have to lecture me!'

Lucy picked up her backpack and walked to the hallway.

It really sucked to be a teenager at this moment.

She bumped into Mark Sloan, who stopped her.

'Why the bummer face?' He asked.

'Bailey just kicked me out of the gallery, only because I am a teenager.'

'Come one Lucy, you know better than go to the gallery with Bailey around.'

'But it was an once in a life time surgery! What if I don't get to see it when I start my internship?'

'There will be some ''once-in-a-life-time'' surgeries left, when it is your time kiddo.'

'Whatever.. that will take forever.'

'Just focus on what is happening right now, you have a lot of thinking to do about that.'

'Speaking of that, are you and Lexie still coming to my soccer game this Saturday?'

'As always.'

Marks pager went off.

'Sorry kid, see you later.'

* * *

_Lexie POV_

Lexie laid down on, with the help of Mark. She was so nervous.

'It is going to be okay, Lex.'

'What? Huh? What are you talking about?' She said while making herself comfortable.

'I can see that you are nervous. I know you longer than today remember. So where are you nervous about?' He said holding her hand.

'What if he.. or she is not okay? What if there is something wrong?' she whispered.

'Even when there is something wrong, I will love it with all my heart.' And he kissed her on her on the cheek.

'I hope so..'

The time went by and they were by the point, that they would found out if the baby was a girl or a boy. Lexie was still nervous, even when the doctor told them that the baby was perfectly fine.

'We can see the head right… here.' The doctor said pointing to the screen.

Lexie squeezed Marks hand.

'It looks like your boy is growing good.'

'A boy?' Lexie said.

'A perfectly healthy boy as I can see.'

'We are going to have a boy.' She kissed Mark.

'Hey Oliver Marcus, how are you?' She asked, while Mark placed a hand on her belly.

'We are having a boy.' He said and kissed her again.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy walked in the hospital hallways. Walking to the nurses station, she saw Alex and Jo flirting, while filling in some charts.

'I saw that, and I am so going to tell Arizona. Do you want to kill someone with your distractions?' She said shaking her head, not even sounding like a teenager.

'What if..' Alex grabbed for his wallet.

'If I give you ten, will you just shut the hell up?' Alex said, giving her the ten dollar bill.

'Hmm..' she smiled.

'Maybe ten more will help.' Lucy held up her other hand.

'This so proves you are doctor Greys sister..' Jo mumbled giving her an another ten.

'Thanks!'

* * *

It was finally Saturday, and the game already started. The other team was playing really mean, getting some of the girls in Lucy's team in trouble. Lucy recognized a girl named Gina Rodriguez, a real troublemaker. They had fights before at school and didn't get along. Now their teams were comparing to each other, the game was really on, and Lucy was not planning to lose. No matter what.

Lucy had the ball and wanted to pass it to Claudia when Gina bumped into her, and they both fell on the grass.

'What the fuck is your problem?!' Lucy asked standing right up walking to Rodriguez.

The girl turned around and smiled.

Lucy was getting really mad.

'Look who is standing up for herself. What are you going to do about it, white-ass?'

Lucy couldn't help it and punched the girl in the eye as hard as she could.

The sign was given and a hell of a fight started.

They was smacking, scratching and some really nasty words involved.

Lucy got punched in the nose, what started to bleed but she didn't gave up.

Finally Lucy was dragged off Gina and Gina was dragged away by her own trainer.

'Fine then! You two get out of here, and I don't want to see the two of you here in this game again.' The umpire said raising red cards.

Lucy walked off the field with Coach Daniels.

'Lucy why did you do that! You are one of our best players!'

'Just leave me alone.'

She walked to the dressing room, avoiding her family.

'Are you okay?' She turned around to see who said it.

A boy of her age was standing against the wall, nearby the dressing rooms.

'Yeah.. I am fine. It is only a nose bleed.'

'You sure that it is not broken?'

'I am sure. I think.' She said, noticing that the boy was really handsome.

'So what's your name?'

'Lucy. Yours?'

'Noel. Well Lucy, then I will see you around okay? Later.'

He walked away and was gone before she knew. Then she saw Derek, Meredith, Mark and Lexie walking up to her from a distance. She wanted to walk quickly into the dressing rooms, but they already spotted her.

'Lucy Grey! Don't you dare to walk away from us, young lady!' Meredith said with a warning voice.

Lucy turned around.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Lexie said.

'Jeez, you speak like I almost died or something.' She said rolling her eyes.

'Don't roll your eyes at her, and let me take a look at that nose.' Mark said.

She whipped away some blood, the bleeding already stopped.

'Is it broken?'

'Nope I don't think so. You young lady are very lucky. That was a nasty punch.' Mark said shaking his head.

'Do you call that lucky? Wait until we get home. Then we will see how lucky she is.' Meredith said.

* * *

Even when she was seriously grounded, she dared to get out of the house and go to Tori's party. Tori gave a party because, their team won the game. Thanks to Lucy, cause Gina was the other team's best player.

Arriving at the party she just walked around looking for her friends. She could see that Tori's parents were gone for the weekend, there was a lot of alcohol and people she didn't knew.

'Lucy! Here! Come! I want you to meet someone!' Tori said excited.

'He is totally single..' She started while they walked through the house.

'He is really cute..' Tori grabbed her hand.

'And totally your type of guy.' She nodded and they stood still.

'Noel! I want you to meet someone! Noel this is-'

'Lucy. Hey, I told you that I would see you around.'

**So this was chapter 3! Enjoy review, favorite and other stuff! Have a nice weekend! **

**x**


	4. Chapter 4 : Accidents happen

**Chapter 4 : Accidents happen**

**Here you go Chapter 4!**

**As always I do not own Grey's Anatomy.**

**X**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy came home after the party and went straight to her room. Fortunately everyone was already asleep, so the only thing she had to do was to be quiet. She went to her room, and got ready for bed, thinking about the awesome night she just had.

She and Noel were hanging around with each other, sometimes other people came up to them, but they stayed together the whole night.

-FLASHBACK-

'_So what do you do in your spare time?' Lucy asked while they sat down on a couch outside, away from all the drunk people inside._

'_Just chilling with friends, gaming, working and stuff. You?' He asked._

'_Same. Except, also busy with school.'_

'_I heard from Tori that you are a pretty smart girl.' He winked._

_She blushed._

'_Not really.. I just think different that other people.' _

'_I like different.' _

_She looked away turning redder. _

'_And maybe.. if you are boring.. we could go on a date.' Noel said._

_Lucy looked at him. Was he serious?_

'_S.. Sure, that would be nice.' _

'_Next Friday? I will pick you up from your house.'_

_Lucy thought fast, Friday. Derek and Meredith would be on call, 85% chance that they were gone, 70% chance to go out without them knowing. This was her chance. _

-END FLASHBACK-

Lucy laid in bed, thinking about Noel. She had a little embarrassing moment going on, when they were walking outside. She tripped over a stupid dog toy and almost fell flat on her face when Noel caught her. Luckily she wasn't hurt, except het image.

* * *

Lucy walked out of the kitchen of the small diner she worked at. It was a quiet day, and the only people in the diner were a woman and her daughter. This diner really needed to be restored, but she didn't complain. She was happy with the money she got from this job.

She put down the drinks by the woman and her daughter, smiling.

'So did you make a choice ma'am?'

'Yes, the salad of the day for me.. Violet, honey, do you still want the fries?'

'Yes mommy.' The little girl said nodding, continuing drawing in her coloring book. She accidently knocked over the glass water next to her with her elbow. The glass fell on the ground and broke.

Lucy saw that the little girl was about to cry.

'Don't worry sweetheart, this happens all the time. Accidents happen.' She said friendly.

Lucy bended down cleaning up the mess. When she got the glass from the ground, they heard a scream from the kitchen.

Lucy jumped and cut her hand at the glass in her hand. She ran to the kitchen to Damien, the cook.

'Damien are you all right?!' She said worried.

'I cut myself.' He said with a pale face, she looked at the cut, ignoring hers.

'Dude. Man up. That is the smallest cut I have ever seen! Don't be such a baby!' She said shaking her head, walking back to the diner.

The woman and her daughter looked up.

'Don't worry, it was nothing. There was a small accident, but it is all okay now.' She smiled.

'Darling, your hand is bleeding, that looks like a nasty cut.'

'Shoot..' She mumbled.

* * *

Lucy sat in front of Mark while he looked at her hand.

'You are lucky I am the best plastic surgeon here.'

'I know.' She mumbled, not looking at her hand.

'What happened?' He asked.

'Just a stupid accident. That happened.'

**So this was Chapter 4! I know it is small, but I tried to do my best. Please review, favorite and follow!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5 : First Date

**Chapter 5 : First Date**

**And.. Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long! I was really busy with school so I hadn't any time to write! **

**Still do not own Grey's Anatomy. My native language is still not English. **

**Enjoy reading this chapter! **

**X**

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy prepared herself for the date with Noel. She was so happy that Derek and Meredith were on call, so she didn't had to tell them about her date. They would talk to her about things, she so didn't wanted to talk about. Besides she was grounded, no way they would agree.

While putting on her dress and make up, she thought about Noel.

He was really handsome, and so cool.

A real gentleman, not being a little bitch about things.

She chose her favorite necklace and put it on, looking in the mirror.

What would Noel think about her?

Maybe he thought that she is fat or something, or ugly even worse.

No. She couldn't lose her mind right now.

She could do this.

She was seventeen now.

A woman.

She can freaking to this.

* * *

_Jo POV_

Jo and Alex were eating diner and watching a movie. Not really romantic, but she couldn't blame Alex. They were just home from a 48 hour shift and he was not really a romantic guy.

'So Lexie and Mark are expecting a baby boy..' She pointed out.

She was a little bit jealous of the two. While they were expecting a little boy, she and Alex were still boyfriend and girlfriend and that wasn't even going well sometimes.

'Yeah, whatever.' He said watching the movie.

Sometimes he is a real jerk, she thought.

'Someday I would like to have children on our own.' She said.

'Yeah.. someday.' Alex said.

Jo rolled her eyes. Classic Alex to react like that.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy walked by the mirror, like a thousand times. Did she look good? Was her hear still going straight? No spots on her dress? She was really nervous about the date. She really liked him, but what if he couldn't be more than a friend? What if he just wanted to be a friend. No that cannot be right. If he wanted to be her friend he didn't ask her for a date. Come on Lucy, you can do this.

The bell rang.

Lucy took a deep breath and walked to the front door, and opened it.

'Hey.' She said blushing.

'Hey.. wow. You look absolutely beautiful.' He said.

Lucy took a quick look at Noel. He had put on a white blouse with a tie, some jeans and his sneakers under that. Dahm he looked hot.

'You are looking really handsome yourself.' She winked, still blushing.

Then she saw the rose in his hand, a beautiful red rose.

'I wanted to give you something..' he said giving her the rose.

'A beautiful rose.. for a beautiful woman.' He added with a charming voice.

Lucy almost melted to the ground, he was a real gentlemen.

* * *

At the theater Noel paid for everything. She offered to pay something, but he didn't accept her offer. Now they were sitting in the theater, watching a drama/comedy movie. A movie that Lucy wanted to see for a long time, and finally she got to see it.

Then, of course, Noel did the classic yawn move. He yawned and put an arm around her. Lucy jumped a little and looked at him. Noel started to smile, and she smiled back.

There were a lot of funny and cute moments in the movie, and they really enjoyed it. Until she got a text.

She looked at her phone and almost got a heart attack.

It was Alex.

He just had picked up Zola and Bailey from daycare, because Derek and Meredith were stuck at the hospital and was now home with the two little ones, not finding her anywhere.

She texted him back; ''I am out, don't tell D en M. I'll give u the money back, if you shut up.''

Five minutes later she got a text back; ''Deal''

* * *

The went on and was finally over.

It was a really awesome date, with a lot of awesome stuff and less awkward stuff going on than before. Noel dropped her off by the house and walked with her to the front door. Lucy could only hope that Alex didn't get to see them, otherwise she was really, really dead.

They stood there awkwardly for a minute until Noel spoke.

'I really had a blast.. so if you want to, we can go for a second date?'

'Yes we should do that.. thank you for the awesome night, Noel.'

'No thanks.' He said.

And there was again another moment of silence.

Lucy gave up and turned around to the front door, and wanted to walk in.

Then Noel grabbed her and kissed her on the mouth.

**So this was chapter 5! What do you think? Review!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6 : This is going to be boring

**Chapter 6: This is going to be boring**

_**So here is chapter 6! It has been a week, and really time for a new chapter! I am trying to upload every week, even though I am very busy with school and stuff. **_

_**All with all, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**I don't own Grey's Anatomy**_

_Lucy POV_

Two months later, and it was getting really boring for Lucy. She and Noah were dating but, not boyfriend and girlfriend yet. He started to bore her, not making a move. The only thing they did in the couple of weeks was texting each other, cause Noah was busy with school. Maybe he was not so perfect at all, taking it so long. She gave him one last chance, if the next date is the same as the others, she had to stop dating him.

She walked through the house, texting, bumping into Derek, who had Bailey in his arms.

''Lucy, what did I told you about walking and texting at the same time?'' He said shaking his head.

''That I will hurt somebody, or myself, or trip, or whatever.'' She said texting and walking to the kitchen getting an apple.

''Lucy, I am serious. This house is full of kid toys, you don't want to trip over that.''

She grabbed an apple.

''Yeah..'' She rolled her eyes.

Zola came walking up to her.

''Playing dolls?'' She asked with the most adorable angel face she had ever seen.

Lucy really was not in the mood to play with a three year old. Unfortunately, the angel face got her, and gave in.

''Fine then.'' She sighed.

While walking with Zola to her play corner, she saw Derek smiling to them.

''Even though she is not your biological child, she still has that from you.''

''What?''

''The McDreamy genes.''

* * *

That evening, Noel and Lucy had a date. Lucy was waiting for him to pick her up, so she walked around the house, being bored like hell.

'What time was he coming to pick you up?' Meredith asked suspicious.

'Around eight..'

'It's fifteen minuets past that.' Derek said.

She rolled her eyes, and got her phone out.

'Just shut up. Maybe he is stuck in traffic or stuff.'

'Okay, if you say so.. but we have to go. We will drop the kids off at Lexie and Marks, and then we go to the hospital. See you later.' Meredith said and they walked out of the door.

'Later.' She said when they were gone.

Lucy sat down on the couch playing with her phone, texting Noah, but she didn't got a reaction back. Maybe he was on his way. She waited and waited, until it was nine. She tried to call him but, he didn't respond again. She gave up and walked to her room, changing in her own clothes.

He is so dead, she thought.

* * *

_Lexie POV_

Lexie is seven months pregnant right now. She and Mark are visiting Derek and Meredith at their house, for Sunday diner. While being there for the whole day was making her tired.

'Lexie, I hope your son is not like Mark, or he will toast a freaking frog in the microwave.' Derek said joking.

'Actually, I think Mark will be a great dad. He is so good with Sofia. I have nothing to worry about.' Lexie told Derek in defense.

'I think she is right, Derek. He finally grew up.' Meredith winked.

'Speaking of growing up, your little sister wants it really bad doesn't she?' Mark laughed.

'Mark!'

'Not that!'

'You two are going to raise a child together? Good luck with that.' Derek said.

'But serious, what is her deal?' Mark asked Meredith.

'You know, she is just Lucy. She is a teenager, she will be fine.'

'What is it about that boy?' Lexie asked.

'Noel? He is a great boy.'

'But..'

'But.. nothing. Everything is fine.'

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Lucy was at work, when her phone went off. She saw that it was Noel, and walked away to the bathroom, and was very curious of what he had to say.

'Hey.'

'Hey Luce! How are you?' he sounded too happy.

'Fine.'

'Why the cranky voice?' he asked suspicious.

'That happens when someone forgets that he had a date.'

'Wait.. we had a date? When?'

'We were going to a few days ago remember! The new Hunger Games were in the cinema and thanks to you, I still didn't see it.'

'We can go-'

'No! It's too late, but I am at work. We will talk later.'

Before he even could answer, she already hung up.

Boys were so annoying sometimes.

* * *

Lucy walked through the hospital, nothing to do.

Walking through the hallways.

Past the nurse stations.

On different floors.

And everything was still, and always the same.

Then she remembered someone.

Someone who knew how it felt.

She walked to an empty closet room, and got her phone out of her pocket and dilated a number.

'Hey Addison? It's me Lucy. How are you?... Good… Good… Thank you. But that wasn't the reason I called you. I wanted to ask you if you have room for one more in your house?'

**This was Chapter six! I am a little bit out of inspiration, so if you have any ideas; tell me! :D Please review and follow, and I will see you next week! **

**x**


	7. Chapter 7 : I see LA!

**Chapter 7 : I see LA!**

_**Here you go, chapter 7! **_

_**I still do not own Grey's Anatomy. And English is still not my native language.**_

_Lucy POV_

Lucy, Meredith, Lexie, Mark and Derek stood by the bus. After weeks of discussion they finally let her go to LA, if Addison let her stay at her house. Now, Derek handed her, her bag and she wanted to go on the bus, when Lexie pulled her in a hug.

'Be safe okay?' She whispered in Lucy's ears.

'I know Lex, don't worry. I won't be eaten by sharks or something.'

'Don't joke about that.' Lexie warned her.

'It's LA, Lucy! You never know what is going to happen.' Mark said shaking his head.

Lexie finally let Lucy go.

'Okay big baby, give me a hug before I change my mind.' She said to Mark.

Mark gave her a hug.

'Say hi to Addison from me.'

'I will.'

'Good.'

Then she looked at Derek who smiled.

'Don't do stupid things.'

'Did I ever?'

'Don't even start. Now come here.'

Then she stood in front of Meredith and hugged her too.

'I am going to say it one more time.. be safe. Call me when you get there, and behave.'

'Mer, of course I would behave. I like Addison remember? I don't have a husband who was married to her.' She winked.

'Ouch, that hurts you know.'

'Well.. I have to go now.. see you guys later!'

'Love you!'

She stepped into the bus and sat down by the window while waving at them as the bus left.

* * *

_Meredith POV_

'So.. she is gone. For two whole weeks..' She said looking at the bus, which disappeared in the distance.

'Don't worry.. we can bring the kids to Mark and Lexie, and we will have the house to ourselves.' Derek winked.

'Oh? And did Mark and Lexie agree with that?' Mark asked.

'You owe me.'

'I owe you nothing!'

'Remember Addison?'

'That was years ago!'

'Remember Avery?'

'That was also years ago!'

'Guys stop it. Come on.' Meredith said shaking her head.

'You are all acting like baby's while I am the only one who is carrying.' Lexie followed.

'Fine then. You will get a free weekend. If. Only. If. I get OR3 for two months.' Mark said to Derek.

'Two weeks.'

'One month.'

'Deal.'

'Deal.'

Meredith and Lexie looked at each other, shaking their heads and laughing at the same time.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

As the bus continued driving, Lucy slept and looked out of the window. She was kind of bored and happy at the same time. Not being in Seattle for two weeks was awesome, and she has to go to Addison, what was also fun. Most people found it weird, that Lucy liked Addison. Even when she was married to Derek, but she didn't care. Back when Addie lived in Seattle, Lucy loved to hang out with Callie and her, because they were ''badass''.

Now Lucy saw it as an opportunity to go to LA and see how Addison was living there and handling the practice. She knew it was really different from the hospital, but she had to overlook both sides to decide to become a surgeon or a doctor. There was a difference.

The practice, she heard, had a lot of interesting things. Not that the specialties were any different than she already knew, but it was the way the doctors handled things. That was different. At least that is what Amelia told her when she visited.

Two hours down, fourteen to go.

* * *

_Lexie POV_

'You know I am getting tired of being pregnant?' Lexie said sitting down on the couch.

'Only one month and two weeks to go. You will survive. When you see little Olive, you forget everything.' Mark walked to the kitchen making something to eat for her.

'Mark. I have to push this watermelon out of a small hole of my body. Just shut your mouth until you ever have been pregnant.' She said getting her shoes off.

'If you are lucky you will get an C-section.'

'Lucky? You call that lucky? Freaking stitches?'

'Sorry..'

'Just.. get me something to eat and maybe I will forget all of this.' she winked.

'Here is a snack. What do you want for diner? We can go out if you want?'

'I don't feel like dressing up.'

'Or we can just order pizza.'

'Or Chinese?'

'Or Chinese.' He said grabbing the phone off the counter.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

Driving for a while and less than one hour to go, Lucy stared out of the window. She was tired of taking too many naps. She played on an old Nintendo, but was already bored after playing the game for the thousand time.

'Do you want a cookie dear?' She heard from behind and looked.

An old woman behind her, had a bag full of cookies. Man, they looked delicious. She knew she wasn't supposed to take food or something from strangers.. but this was an old woman! She couldn't do any harm. She was an old woman, right?

'I would love to.' She said taking one.

'Thank you.' She smiled.

'No thanks dear. My husband and I have done this trip so many times, that I have learned to take a lot of food with me.'

'That's smart.' Lucy nodded eating the cookie.

'If you want more you just have to ask.'

'I will, don't worry. The cookie is delicious by the way.'

'Homemade.' The woman said proudly.

Lucy looked at the seat next to the woman, it was empty. She mentioned a husband a few seconds ago. Where the heck was he? Maybe she was crazy?

'So.. you made this trips always with your husband?' Lucy asked friendly.

'Yes, now we are making our last trip together.' The woman said sadly.

'Oh? Why?'

The old woman pointed at a urn with the ashes of her husband, above them.

O my god.

'Uh.. Ma'am.. Is it safe up there?'

Dear lord, she just took food from this crazy woman. This was not good. Thank god nobody here on the bus knows her.

'Mommy, mommy! Look!' A little boy in front of the bus shouted.

'Nathan be quite!' someone called, properly his mother.

'But I see LA!'

_Finally.._

_**Please review, favorite, follow and see you next week!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Something Different

**Chapter 8 : Something different**

_**Here it is: Chapter 8! A day late, my excuse. My native language is still not English, so don't judge. **_

_**And I still don't own Grey's Anatomy **_

_**Special thanks to Clairelise327 ;)**_

_**One last thing: the holidays are coming up, so I am not sure If I will upload something. So if I don't write something, I wish you all a happy new year and merry Christmas! **_

_Lucy POV_

Stepping out of the bus, Lucy looked around. Man what was it warm is LA. She put her jacket in her bag and now looked at the beach. One of these days, she would take a swim in there. It is so beautiful out here. Way more sunny than Seattle.

'Lucy Grey!' She turned around, looking for the one who shouted her name.

'Addie!' She hugged the tall woman.

'You are getting bigger and bigger, every time I see you. How are you? How was your trip?' Addie said.

'First of all, the trip was kinda weird. I am fine, but Seattle is so boring! I need something to do!' she said excited.

'I think we can manage that.' The man said with the toddler in his arms.

Lucy smiled.

'You must be Jake Reilly. Hi, I am Lucy.. Grey. I am… Uh..' Lucy looked at Addison.

'No worries. I told him.' She winked.

'Thanks. And this must be Henry! Hi Henry, I am Lucy.' The little boy couldn't be older than a year or three, and was a little bit shy, what made Lucy smile.

'He is so cute! You are a lucky man Henry. You got one of the best parents ever in the whole world!'

'What do you think about we go to the practice? Then you can meet everyone, and we will see what you can do there. But if you are tired from your trip…'

'No! No! Not tired at all. I want to see what the practice has become. I mean, I have to decide what I want to do eventually. You never know, maybe is the practice many more awesome than a freaking OR.'

'Let's go then.' Jake laughed.

* * *

The four of them walked out of the elevator into the practice.

'This sure looks nice.' She priced, but she was not lying. Compared to this, the hospital looked really sad.

'Lucy, you have to understand, that the practice is a lot different than the hospital. We don't have to battle over surgeries. We work here as a team, not on our own. We do the most things in the practice, only if we need to we go to the hospital.' Addison said with a very, very serious face.

'I understand.' She nodded.

Of course she did. She was not stupid or something. She knew this was a lot different from the hospital. That the patients were different. They were different.

'So, let's see. We will do the whole tour thing later, when most of the patients are gone, for now. We can go to the kitchen, then to my office where you can see my charts and stuff.' Addison said.

'Awesome.'

Lucy was heaven, she knew she didn't got to do something. But this all. Just wow. Most people of her age were stuck at school, and she had the opportunity to go here!

They walked into the kitchen.

'Just make it yourself home.' Jake said.

She sat down by the island, Henry was getting fussy.

'Jake, can you take him home please? I don't think this man can take it any longer here.'

'Of course. I will take yours bags too, okay Lucy?'

Lucy nodded.

'Yeah thanks.'

'No problem. Come here buddy, say your mommy goodbye.' Jake said to Henry, walking with the boy in his arms to Addison who gave her son a kiss on his cheek. Jake waved his little arm while walking away.

'Bye mommy, bye Lucy.' He said for Henry and walked out.

Seeing Addison like that, made Lucy smile again.

'What?' Addison asked.

'You changed. Like really changed.'

'You did too! Look at you! All teenager and stuff.' Addison winked.

'Yeah..'

Then two woman walked into the kitchen. Both of them were not very tall. The blonde was talking to the black haired one, she had an accent but Lucy couldn't figure out what at the moment. The black haired woman looked very familiar.. where did she knew her from?

'Hey, who is this here? Did you adopted another one?' The black haired one said joking with a surprised look on her face.

Addison, who was getting something to drink for Lucy and herself opened her mouth, but Lucy was faster.

'Hi, and no she didn't. I am Lucy.. I am staying with Jake and Addison for a while. Getting a look at the practice and stuff.' She said looking the woman in the eye, but not giving her a handshake or something.

'Doctor Amelia Shepherd. Neurosurgeon. So for what do you need to get a look at the practice?'

'Wait. Shepherd? Like in Derek's sister? One of Derek's sisters?' Lucy said unbelievable.

'Yes.. so..'

'I am Meredith's sister. Remember? The one who is married to your only brother? The one with the two kids?' Lucy said, trying really hard to not be bitchy.

'Ah. Another Grey?'

Lucy didn't like this woman.

'Unfortunately. Yes.'

'Here you go.' Addison put a glass with some green stuff in it in front of her. Man that looked disgusting.

'Okay.' She said slowly nodding.

Maybe to break the awkwardness, the blonde woman stepped up and smiled to Lucy.

'I will introduce myself. Charlotte King, sexology, my office is over there. So.. if you don't mind I ask it another time.. why are you in LA?'

'I am going to medical school in a few months, if I am lucky. And I want to know what's the best for me. A hospital or a practice like this. I want to open all my options. I know surgeries are awesome, because I almost grew up with them, but I want to experience more than that.'

'That's very smart of you to think of that.' Charlotte said nodding.

'Thanks.'

'So.. I have to go. My patient will be here in thirty minutes. I wish you the best here in LA, Lucy. And I will see you around.' Charlotte said and walked away.

'I have.. stuff to do.' Amelia said, walking away with Charlotte.

'Nice people.' Lucy said raising an eyebrow.

'She will get around. Most of the time she isn't like that..'

'It's just because of me.'

Lucy looked at Addie.

'I don't know why Derek, compares me to.. that.'

'Now you say it.. Derek is right. You do look a little bit like her when she was your age. Even though you are not family.'

'Seriously. Seriously?'

**_This was chapter 8 already! Please revieuw, favorite and follow! :D_**


	9. Chapter 9 : All settled in

**Chapter 9 : All settled in**

_**Here you go chapter 9!**_

_**I still no not own Grey's Anatomy and my native language is still not English.**_

_Lucy POV_

Lucy was all settled in, and it already felt like home. Addison and Jake were really nice to here, even when she got lectured now and then, but she didn't mind. She met all the people of the practice, and they all agreed to give her a little job there. She had to bring the patients to the rooms, where the doctors will be waiting for them. She had to check off the patients she brought away, so she had her own charts. This was maybe a little job, but already more than Lucy had expected.

Now, after the first day, she sat by the beach doing some social media stuff on her laptop. Her mobile vibrated, she looked from who she got the text from. Noel.

''Hey''

''Hey.'' She wrote back.

''How is LA? I bet a lot warmer than back here in S''

''True.''

''I am sorry I forgot about the date''

''….''

''Lucy.. I mean it.''

She ignored the text. After five minuets, her mobile went off.

'Dahm it Noel.' She cursed.

She waited a few seconds and took her mobile.

'What?' She said into her mobile.

'I am sorry okay! I was busy.. with stuff.' He said.

'How do I know you really are?'

'Just trust me Lucy. Come on. It was one date.'

'You are talking to me like if you are my boyfriend.'

Noel was silent for one second.

'Then.. would you like to be my girlfriend?'

Now it was her turn to be silent.

_No. You can't do this Lucy. He will mess up your career. You CAN'T effort a boyfriend. No. No. No!_ she thought, playing with her hair.

'Sure..' She said, wanting to smack her own face to the ground.

'Okay _girlfriend, _what about I make it up to you? When you get back from LA-'

'Nice try Noel, but no.' She interrupted him.

'But..'

'I am still mad at you. So no. Even though I said yes, I still am.'

'You girls are pretty difficult did you know that?'

'Pretty? Yes. Difficult? Not that much.'

'That's just mean.' She heard Noel laughing.

'Bye Noel.' She said and hung up.

'Why did I say yes again?' She asked herself, shaking her head.

* * *

_Next day, in the practice._

Lucy looked at her chart for the next patient. Someone named Karen Anderson for Sam.

'Okay.. Mrs. Anderson for doctor Sam Bennett?' Lucy asked, looking around the waiting room. Trying really hard not to sign.

'Here.' A woman stood up. She was between the age of 40-50 really thin and looked sick. Lucy felt for the woman, being here all by herself.

'Karen Anderson.' She said smiling shaking her hand.

'Lucy Grey. You can come with me Mrs. Anderson.'

She led the woman to the room where Sam waited for her.

'Hey Karen, how are you?' he said standing up.

'If I was fine, I wouldn't be here Sam.'

'I will leave you two alone.' Lucy said.

'Thank you.' The woman smiled.

Lucy nodded back and closed the door, walking away to the desk. She filled in some things. The next patient was coming in an hour, so she had some time off. She walked to Charlotte's office and knocked on the door, not expecting an answer and walked in.

'Hey Charlotte.'

'Hey Lucy. Is there something wrong?' she asked.

'No nothing.' She smiled.

'You have your ''I want something'' face on. What do you want?' Charlotte said crossing her arms.

'Just.. can you say to Addie that I am going back on my own? I just wanted to take a swim and stuff and..'

'You don't want to be with old people like us all the time, don't you?'

Lucy blushed and nodded slowly.

'Even when this is for my career.. it would be nice to meet someone of my own age. I couldn't ask Jake or Addison, they were gone early this morning, that's why Cooper had to pick me up.' She said.

Charlotte looked her in the eye.

'I will say it to Addison. Just be safe okay?'

'Thank you Charlotte!' Lucy said happily, wanting to hug Charlotte, but that was properly not a good idea.

* * *

_Later, that day_

Lucy had been swimming for half an hour and it was time to go back. She had talked with some people, they were nice, but nothing for real or something. She gathered her stuff together and stuffed it all in her bag. While walking off the beach something hit her at the back of her head. She looked around and saw it was a volleyball.

'Sorry! But can you toss it over here?!' A girl shouted.

Lucy nodded and got the ball.

'Hey, ask her if she can play! Then we are not one man down!' A guy asked.

'Hey you! Can you play?' Another girl shouted.

'Yeah.. kinda.' She shouted back, walking up to them with the volleyball under her arm.

'Good enough. I am Elmer. You are going to play in my team. This here are Jenny and Kevin. Oh and in the loser team over there are Nia, Tim, Paul and Claudia.' Elmer said.

'I am Lucy..' she said, a little bit shy.

They started playing and Lucy's team did really good. They were nine points ahead of the other team.

'So Lucy are you from here?' Tim from the other side asked.

'Nope, from Seattle. Staying here for two weeks.' She answered.

'Too bad.' Kevin said, playing the ball to Elmer.

'Yeah, now we are finally even with the girls and boys!' Claudia said.

They played for a while and it was getting dark.

'Hey Lucy, what do you say to an invitation to our camp fire? It's at the house we are staying at.' Paul said, the others agreeing with him.

'I don't know…' she started.

'Come on! It will be fun! Besides you can stay in the girl department if it is getting too late.' Nia said.

'Okay.' Lucy smiled not wanting to come over as a total loser.

Before she went with them, she texted Addison. _You never know_, She thought.

_**This was chapter 9! Almost 10 chapters, YAY! :D Please review, favorite and follow! x**_


	10. Chapter 10 : Time flies

**Chapter 10 : Time flies**

_**Here it is! Chapter 10! And happy 2014! And I am sorry this chapter is so late, but that is because I had an error going to ''Mange stories'' the whole time :/**_

_**As always, I do not own Grey's Anatomy and my native language is still not English.**_

_Lucy POV_

_After having a blast of a time with her new friends, and working at the practice, it was almost time to say goodbye to her new friends, 'family' and the others. She learned a lot at the practice, not that she had to perform any medical stuff, but she now knew how they handled things here at the practice. And believe me, it was different from the hospital. Even though Lucy had a blast, it was time to go home. She missed the people back there. Even the annoying ones._

'Lucy did you start packing your stuff? Your stuff is all around the house, and I don't want to have a last minute search!' Addison called.

'Yes, yes. I will do it tonight. Are we going to practice? I promised Trish to fall in for her, because she had something.'

'We are leaving in a few minutes, just let me enjoy my morning coffee okay?'

Lucy signed and sat down next to Addison at the breakfast table.

'You are getting old Addie.' She said very serious.

'Excuse me?'

'Look at you! Drinking coffee like.. this! With all the kid toys around you, that is not the Addison I knew.'

'You are digging for something.'

'So.. why can't we get breakfast.. let's say.. the MacDonald's or something?' Lucy smiled.

'Lucy, as you said I am old, but not stupid.' Addie smiled.

'Bummer.' Lucy mumbled.

* * *

Later that day she walked into Amelia's office and closed the door behind her.

'Never heard of knocking?'

'Never heard of being nice?' Lucy said sitting down on a chair.

'What do you want Lucy?' Amelia asked writing something down.

'I just want to hear the truth. Addie says it will take time.. but I don't believe her. Since the moment I set one step into the practice you didn't like me. No wait. Let me correct myself. Since you knew that I know Derek. That I am Meredith Grey's little sister, you are acting weird to me. Why?'

'I have no idea what you are talking about.' Amelia said, not looking up.

'You being all mean to me.'

Amelia stayed silent.

'What the reason? Is it because I am smart? Charlotte and Addison like me? I know Derek and Meredith better than you?'

Silent.

'Okay.. fine then.' Lucy crossed her arms.

Still silent.

'People keep saying that I look like you when you were younger.'

'They don't know where they talking about.' Amelia said.

'I agree.. I mean..'

Lucy smiled and continued.

'I will never be so stupid, doing drugs and alcohol.'

Amelia looked up, her eyes getting huge.

'Get the hell out of my office! And do me a favor, never come back!' She shouted.

'With pleasure!' Lucy shouted back standing up and walking away.

* * *

Lucy had a chart in her hands with the next patient for the day. This woman came for Addison and was, of course, pregnant. It was a long day, because the list of patients was endless, and she already had to minify her lunch. She looked at the name of the woman and walked to the waiting room.

'Danielle Brody?' she asked.

People started to shake their heads.

'No? Danielle Brody? For doctor Montgomery?'

She turned around to the desk, when she heard the elevator open and close behind her.

'I am so sorry that we are late! We couldn't find any parking space and the traffic!' A woman's voice said behind her.

'You must be Danielle Brody.' Lucy said and Mrs. Brody walked to her.

Mrs. Brody couldn't be older than 35 and looked like she was about to pop.

'My husband is on his way, it's so busy here in LA! It took so long before we found a parking spot! So he dropped me off while he parked the car. He should be here any minute. Can we wait for him? Please?' Mrs. Brody asked.

'Mrs. Brody, you have to understand that we are on a schedule here, we can't just-'

Then the elevator opened and closed again.

'Sorry I am late.' An familiar voice said, and Lucy and Mrs. Brody turned around.

It was like time stopped.

'D.. Dad?' she stuttered.

_**And that is a wrap for this week! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! See you next week and don't forget to review, favorite and follow my story! x**_


End file.
